


The Hard Part

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Fun, Games, M/M, Tag, cute stuff, dragon - Freeform, dragon hordes, dragon hording children, relentless fluff, sage's night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Dragons make excellent babysitters. They adore children and protect them with their lives, since they view them as the world's most precious treasures. However, given their usual treasure habits, trying to take a child home once they've been in said dragon's care is harder than it sounds...





	The Hard Part

"Ugh. My babysitter fell through for our sages night out." Impa sighed, looking at her young charges. "What am I going to do now? It'll be impossible to find someone this late!"

"What about Volga?" Nabooru suggested. Impa and the others stared at her. "What? He babysits Cas all the time. Cas loves him. Ganondorf just dropped Cas off to go help the soldiers at a keep being harassed by some Hinox."

"Would it be safe? Volga lives on Death Mountain. It's very hot up there." Impa worried.  
"Of course it is! Volga has a load of spare heat-proof tunics for visitors, and he's very protective. Nothing bad has ever happened to Cas." Nabooru assured.

"Well.. if you truly believe it's safe..."

"Trust me, Impa, it'll be perfectly fine. If I know our resident sword-spirit, Ghirahim will be over as soon as Ganondorf is done at the keep as well. Those two can keep an eye on even the most unruly children." She smiled brilliantly. "Come on, let's head over."

The sight of Volga playing with a four year child in a heat-proof robe with Gerudo clothes underneath, and his long brown hair in a Gerudo style was nothing Impa expected to see. She also had not yet seen Cas in person.

Volga had his helm and most of his armor off in his own home - leaving only his black leathers and the red wraps he wore beneath it. He looked up when they transported in. "Nabooru - back for Cas so soon? I wasn't expecting anyone for another few hours at least." The dragon had a permanent scowl most of the time, but it creased especially deeply at the moment. "I dislike surprises."

"No, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a couple more charges for the evening." Ghirahim was chasing Cas playfully.

"Of course not." Volga's scowl lifted slightly. "Let me get them some tunics before the heat overcomes them." The blonde knight walked off and Ghirahim darted over.  
"Hello, Nabooru! Hello, Impa! Babysitter fall through?"

"Ugh, yes."

"Ghirahim, what are you doing here? I thought Ganondorf took you to deal with some Hinox."  
Ghirahim's eyes went wide. He recovered quickly, but it was enough of a tell.

"Ghirahim! Go!" "But..." "Now!" Nabooru snapped. "Yes, ma'am!"

The Demon vanished immediately. Nabooru shook her head. "...By the Desert Winds, that sword... Sometimes, I don't know what to do about him."

"I doubt he'll ever change," Impa said.

"If he hasn't in thousands of years, it's unlikely."  
Volga came back over with a pair of beautifully embroidered red tunics for Princess Zelda and young Link. He looked around quizzically. "Where did Ghirahim go?"

"To help Ganondorf with the Hinox."

Volga's frown deepened. "I see. Then I will make sure to keep a closer eye on the children. Come in, young ones."

They followed him to where Cas waited.

Ghirahim teleported back as the ladies left. "That was a close one. I forgot I was supposed to be somewhere else."  
"Why your Master doesn't simply tell his wife where he goes on these evenings, I will never understand."

"I don't know." "Ghirahim!" Cas squealed.

"What is it, little dagger?" The sword spirit swung him up onto his hip.

"Play some more!"

"What would you like to play now?" Ghirahim questioned. Volga always thoroughly cleaned out his home of any of the strange monsters who appeared in it before children came over, so they had the run. "Tag again? Hide and seek?"

“Tag!”

"All right, lets play tag." They played until the three children were down for the count in a heap.

Volga gathered them up and carried them down to his horde chamber, nestling them down in a bed of fine fabrics - many of them richly embroidered. "Out like a light." The corners of his mouth lifted towards the dark shapes on his face.

The dragon knight settled down to watch over them and gather his armor up. Ghirahim frowned slightly. "Feeling dragonish this evening, are we, darling? Remember, we do have to give them back." The snarl he got in return was answer enough. "...Oh, dear. I'll warn their guardians." He snapped his fingers and teleported to the entrance.

Ganondorf, Nabooru, and Impa were almost there.

The sword spirit went to meet them. "Hello, Master! Mistress Nabooru and Impa. I hope your evening was productive."

"Indeed. Are the childre ready to go?" Impa asked.

"They're asleep, Volga has them in his horde chamber." Ghirahim sighed. That was signal enough for Ganondorf, who loosened his great swords.

"What are you doing?" Impa asked. Nabooru sighed. "Not again. Doesn't he learn you always win and take Cas back?" "Nabooru, what's going on?" "Calm down, Volga does this sometimes. He claims Cas like a treasure and Ganondorf duels to get him back."

"What?!" Impa shrieked. "You didn't mention this!"  
"Relax, Impa, it's not a problem." Nabooru waved it off. "Besides, it was an emergency."

"Don't worry, he would never, ever harm them, and once Master wins he'll give them back without a problem."

"He'll give CAS back, you mean. What if he doesn't give Zelda and Link back so easily? I didn't bring my sword!"  
"Geez, Impa, if he makes trouble, you can borrow my staff." Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Now come on, he'll be waiting in the dueling chamber."

Ganondorf stepped into Volga's sight. "I'm here for the children, Volga, all of them."

"Your claim to Cas is legitimate." The Knight brandished his spear. "But the other two are not yours to claim."  
Impa glared at Nabooru and held out a hand for the Gerudo's spear.

"But they are mine!" she said.

"Very well." Volga breathed fire briefly and roared. "Then let this duel commence!"

Cas, Link, and Zelda woke up at the sounds of fighting and watched. Link and Zelda were frightened, but Cas was used to it.

"Come on." Cas yawned. "Let's go up and watch. It won't take long." He encouraged the other children and they climbed up into the dueling chamber. Ghirahim was leaning against the entrance doorpost.

He turned, "Ah-ah-ah, you know the rule, little dagger."

"Yeah, yeah, no farther." Cas sat down in the entrance and watched as Volga dueled with Impa and Ganondorf.  
"Why are they fighting?!" Zelda pulled on Ghirahim's tights.  
"It's just a duel, Princess. Volga has claimed you as treasures, so when they beat him in a duel they can take you home."

"But I'm not a treasure! What happens if Impa loses?!" Zelda worried at once.

"Darling, to dragons, children are the most priceless of all treasures."

Volga bellowed and knocked Impa to the edge of the dueling ring, then took a brutal spine-blow from Ganondorf and went down like a ton of bricks.  
Impa huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. "...That was... a good fight."

"Ghirahim let the children past now, and Cas ran to Ganondorf. "Daddy!"

"Impa!" Zelda and Link ran to Impa. Ghirahim helped Volga get to his feet.  
Ganondorf scooped Cas up. "Ah! Nothing like a good fight to end such a glorious day!"

His son giggled. "Ready to go home?"

“Yes!”  
“Say good-bye to Uncle Volga then.” The Gerudo turned towards the entrance of the dueling chamber as the Dragon Knight recovered himself.

"Impa, are you okay?" Zelda questioned in concern as they walked out of the temple, Volga and Ghirahim behind them.

"I'm fine, Zelda. Come now, it's time to go home."

"Return any time." Volga rumbled when they reached the entrance and he reclaimed the red tunics.

They waved as they left.


End file.
